Bittersweet Freedom
by AgentT
Summary: Part 1: Malek's back and this time, things are going to get messier...


  
  
BITTERSWEET FREEDOM  
  
Malek adjusted in his seat. Rare nervousness overcame him. How would he explain himself?   
  
The dark room was lit only by a single light on the table in front of him. Equipment and facilities were scarce, but they were better off than they were before.   
  
Nerri entered. He glanced at his officer before taking a seat.   
  
The tension and silence between them was deafening.  
  
"You violated orders." Nerri said quietly, as if he was still trying to contemplate such an act.   
  
"Yes I did." Malek bowed his head a little.   
  
"Why?" Nerri asked. "You could've gotten your entire team killed."   
  
"She-she was in need." Malek said.   
  
"She is a traitor! One of the same people we are trying to stop! His voice was filled with passion for his cause. Malek and anyone else could truly tell that he believed in the cause. But did Malek?   
  
"She proved her importance to us. She healed Jiearr. She'll prove her loyalty." Malek's voice was rising, as Nerri's face remained unchanged. "Just-just give her time. She saved our lives. All of us."   
  
"But you in turn risked them all again to save her." Nerri said. "Don't think that I am not appreciative. She saved Jiearr. And I am grateful. But she started something that will end the existence of the Nebari if we don't stop it. So excuse me if I say that I don't think she deserves just some time."   
  
"I know I violated orders. We were supposed to just get in and get out. But she helped us. And they captured her for it. What was I supposed to do? She's secured right now, I have Lida and Harridan guarding her." Malek was truly sorry. But he would defend his own belief against his superiors.   
  
"She is a risk to this entire cell! And all the other cells!" Nerri said. He closed his eyes. "Who is she?"   
  
Malek just stared blankly. "I don't know what you're talking about."   
  
"Who is she? You've always been one of my most determined men. Why do this to save her?" Nerri knew why. He wanted Malek's chance to get it out into the open. Secrets, he knew, were like a disease. They ate people up until they were a shell of themselves.   
  
Has he found out everything? Malek wondered. He sighed. "Her name is Lorana. I knew her when we were young."   
  
"She's responsible for killing hundreds of Nebari. Thousands, even. And probably over half the galaxy by now." Nerri said. His voice seethed. "She's not staying! Where are your loyalties, Malek? Her or us? Our people? Or a traitor?"   
  
Malek hated choices. So did Nerri. They had both made many in their past and at this moment, Nerri thought of Chiana. He wondered where she was now. What was happening on that ship she was on? He wondered about who she was with. Who did Malek mention? It was someone named Jod or-or Yahn…. John. That was it. John. John Crichton. Nerri was protective of his sister, he was. He knew that she was the same way to him. And he couldn't trust this John Crichton, whoever he was. Maybe it was really danger he felt. Or maybe it was jealousy. Because this person got to spend every day with Chiana. He got to share her thoughts with her. He had the opportunity to talk to her. To see her smile. Nerri wished he had the same.   
  
"I've known her since we were six cycles old." Malek said silently. "You must understand what this feels like."   
  
He had not directly said it. But it didn't take a sedated Peacekeeper to know that Malek was referring to Chiana.   
  
Nerri was unfazed. "Chiana didn't condemn half the galaxy to their deaths." He said.   
  
"She's not like that. They took her work from her for their own purposes." Malek knew his battle was uphill. And that he'd probably lose. But it was worth a try.   
  
Nerri understood what Malek was going through, even if he said otherwise. He could believe that this friend of his was almost family. When Malek joined the resistance, Nerri knew that he had left a lot of people behind. Many people simply did not know where he went. Some tried to find out, but didn't succeed. Nerri empathized. He knew about losing and gaining. He had recently done both.   
  
"You risked the lives of 8 agents, including your own life." He paused. "You brought back someone who wasn't a prisoner. And you stand before me proclaiming that she hasn't killed millions of people."   
  
Malek swallowed. His throat felt dry.   
  
"I want her off this station. As soon as possible. Don't do anything like this ever again. She may be your friend, but we all lose friends. Especially when it comes to doing what we do." Nerri left.   
  
  
Lorana sat in her room, nervous. Two guards stood outside the door, occasionally glancing in. She had not eaten anything Malek had left for her, nor had she rested like he had recommended. She just sat, her hands on her lap, wondering what Malek was saying to his superior. He had, despite his trust, not revealed his name to her. Lorana wondered who it was who led this resistance cell. He would be the one to either condemn her for her mistakes, or to embrace her.   
  
When Malek walked in, she knew. Her heart seemed to slow and brain seemed to stop functioning. Everything just froze.   
  
"I'm sorry." Malek said, sitting down next to her. "He won't let you stay."   
  
"I understand. He's right. I am a danger to the resistance, no matter how much I want to stay."   
  
Malek wanted to let her stay. He wanted to say that everyone would welcome her and that Nerri would grow to like her. But inside his heart, Malek knew that even if she did become one of them, she would never be one of them.   
  
"We should leave now. I have to get back soon." Malek forced himself to get up and together they walked toward the launch bay.   
  
Two arns later, they were in a transport, traveling to the nearest commerce planet. Once there, Lorana would be able to board any vessel that she chose. Lorana didn't recognize any of the planets or stars. She then realized that this was necessary for the security of the resistance. No one traveling through these parts would know where they were.   
  
"Malek, why did you save me?" Lorana asked. Malek just stared out at space in front of him.   
  
"You helped Jiearr. We couldn't just leave you." Malek said.   
  
"So you say." She said quietly. "I'm sorry."   
  
Malek glanced briefly at her. Her eyes were dull and void of the lively spark he had seen when they were young.   
  
"For what?" Malek asked.   
  
"Everything. My research. Aniya."   
  
"You heard." Malek said softly.   
  
"I did. She was so young." Silence then fell between them. Malek shut his eyes for a microt before turning to Lorana.   
  
"It wasn't your fault." Malek said. "You didn't know they would use your work to kill others."   
  
"It was a disease!" Lorana suddenly erupted. "I created a disease. There is no 'you didn't know'. I knew that it would kill because that is what diseases do."   
She was truly sorry, anyone could tell. But such emotions could get one killed, especially if they were strong enough. A mere distraction could mean death. By the way she walked, Malek could tell that if the situation arose, there would be no way she would be prepared to defend herself. Even scientists knew how to defend themselves.   
  
"Well, here's your chance for redemption." Malek said. He raised a gloved hand and pointed. "See that speck right there? That's a Hapnari carrier. If they see us, they'll shoot us down before we can even blink."   
  
"What do we do?" Lorana asked Malek as he maneuvered away from the direction of the cruiser.   
  
"We outrun it. Or we just leave." Malek said. "I can't take a carrier."   
  
"Why are they here?" Lorana asked. She was still watching the small metal spot.   
  
"Don't know. Don't care." Malek said. "We've got to get out of here."   
  
Malek took the transport around the planet out of the Hapnari's range and as discreetly as he could, started turning around.   



End file.
